couples_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lotus Casino
"Of all the places in the world this one feels most like home. Though when i first came here the place was, how should i put, a lot more ancient." Alexander Scalar. "What is the name of your room, (elevator computer)" "Penthouse 32" Alexander Scalar. "Welcome home Alexander," (elevator computer) The Lotus casino is a casino run by the Lotus eaters in Las Vegas, Nevada. While the Casino appears normal on the outside it seems far larger on the inside. Hundred if not thousands of people who eneter the lotus casino from any tiem periode never want to leave and seem to be rendered immortal while inside. Entertainment The lotus casino seems to provide any form of entertainment you could possibly ever want and has accomodations for every one without end. Suites The suites in the lotus casino are very classy liek 5 star level hotel classy. Every comfort at you desire. PentHouse 32 According to the pamplet that Everettt found in the drawer and guide to Penthouse 32, Pent house 32 is one of several exclusive apartments for long term users of the lotus casino and enviorment. Penthouse 32 is an exclusive apartment said to belong to somone who has been in the casino since year 1999 BC. It is perhaps the largest and most exclusive of all the Suites nearly a total of 5 stories tall, with a 350" plasma screen TV just for video gaming. An entirely seperate room with a 600" plasma screen is used for watching films both in and out of cinema. It has it own movie snacks bar with everything listed under free. Penthouse 32 features its own indoor swimming pool and water park seperate from the one downstairs. It also cotains a 600 wild rollercoaster rides seperate from the theme park below. Their is a sparrign room, and a dragon slaying chamber. It also boast of 50 million gallon aquirum with fish and mythlogical creatures of all kinds. The sofa's are supposedly made of laced clouds from Mount Olympus. The beds are supposedly able to give you the rest of 36 hours in just under 3 mins. If you can think of what you want this Penthouse has it no matter how ridiculous or impossible. But more mystery lies in its owner who spends although many centuries inside the Penthouse he will occasionly leave the Casino to observe the world around him, and how it has changed. Unlike the rest of the casino people are fully aware of the amount of time they spend here and are free to leave whenever they wish to. On top of the coat rack is a number of credit cards diamond eddition useful anywhere in the world. Limitless credit no bills, no tips, zip. Everything you could possibly need. Heck there is even a private airport on the roof with military craft for joy riding as well as a luxurious private jumbo jet that can take you wherever you want and piloted by the best pilot automation there is. When Everret realises that Alexander had said that this was like home and how he was recongnized by the elevator computer she realizes that this really is his apartment and that he is infact almost 4020 years old. She first told everyone else before confronting Alexander about it. Something that would catch him really off guard. (something that will be fun to write about) Category:Alexander Scalar